Conventional thermal insulating materials (e.g. polyisocyanurate, polystyrene, polyurethane) cannot meet the thermal resistance requirements of certain applications requiring thin, high performance thermal insulation (e.g. portable fuel cells). Vacuum-based thermal insulators (e.g. vacuum insulated panels) can meet the thermal performance requirements of these applications, but cannot be cost-effectively manufactured in custom form factors.
Some devices, such as power sources and sensors must operate over a broad range of ambient temperatures. Thermal insulators may be incapable of maintaining such devices within their operating range in the face of such a broad range of ambient temperatures.